


Here comes the....

by violenteer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: ;), F/F, F/M, Genderswap, I'm working on that good good mothafucka, much like bride the scenario is up to you, who do you imagine is experiencing this? ok cool! then we'll go with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenteer/pseuds/violenteer
Summary: There’s a sparkle in her eye that you’re wary of. A certain glimmer that disappears when it’s light, but returns with a vengeance the moment night falls.A brief look at what it might be like to accept Edith Gluskin's dinner invitation.





	Here comes the....

**Author's Note:**

> do you wanna have fun? i wanna have fun

There’s a sparkle in her eye that you’re wary of. A certain glimmer that disappears when it’s light, but returns with a vengeance the moment night falls. She tells you how excited she is that you decided to call her back. 

Her hands find yours in the car on the way to the movie. She’s intense, that’s true. Really passionate about what she wants. It’s clear in the clench of her jaw when she’s waiting her turn to speak. Or perhaps, even clearer in the way she holds herself stiff against the oncoming of your second date. 

You know she likes you. More than other women have in the past. Possibly more than all of them combined, if you were to really think about it. She just seems so... interested. Her expression lights up when you mention how you were excited to call her back. How you couldn’t wait until you were free at the end of the week, able to pick her up, sweep her off her feet. 

Her white teeth seem almost sharp underneath the odd streetlight the two of you move beneath. 

Sharp enough to bite, you think. Bite hard. Maybe even sharp enough to tear through the tension in your gut when you think again of that damn gleam. 

What is it in her eyes? What is she so excited for? What does she know that you don't? 

Maybe she’s trying to tell you she’s easy underneath it all. Eager, ready to go. 

You never really did the one-night-stand thing when you were younger, in college. And now that you’re in your late twenties you figure, subconsciously, that it’s kind of immature. Kind of trashy. You had your window of opportunity, and now it’s gone.

You have to commit.

Do you want to commit to her? You don’t know. You two have barely spoken, really. Both of your dates have been centered around entertainment. 

Maybe you should skip the movie. 

You tell her that, and she smiles so wide that you think you can see hidden teeth that are much sharper than the others. Rows and rows of incisors, like sharks. 

Of course she wants to skip the movie. She can’t get enough of you. She hopes you don’t feel uncomfortable, but she’s absolutely captivated by you. Can you blame her?

You blush from your blonde roots all the way down to your chest. It’s a cliché, but one that she appreciates by the way her eyes track your risen blood. 

It’s a quiet restaurant. Italian, because no one really hates Italian. There’s always something on the menu, even for those who for some strange reason hate pasta. 

Good thing she loves pasta. And talking about you. Her hand spiders its way across the dinner table during dessert.

You let her take your hand in hers. She smooths your bony knuckles over gently with the pad of her thumb. Her skin is pale, contrasted beautifully by her black hair and striking cerulean eyes. 

She’s a beautiful woman. You won’t deny that. But there’s something... off. 

It’s getting clearer the more she speaks, and how frequently she kicks the conversation back in your court. She doesn’t talk about herself much. Why not? 

You ask about her childhood. For a second her expression clouds over completely. She looks petrifying-ly angry, inconsolably rigid. The hair on your arms stands up. Goosebumps prickle into view. 

Then she smiles again and rolls her eyes. She says her childhood is boring. 

Is it? 

You get the check. It’s the chivalrous thing to do. Your mom raised you right, no matter what new societal laws would dictate. She delights in the sincerity of your bashful smile.

Beneath the table, her foot runs up the fabric of your pants. You briefly feel yourself consider moving away. When’s the last time you got laid?

It’s been a while. It must be a while if just that little teasing gesture turns you on. 

Dessert’s boxed. You two walk back to the car. You have every intention of driving her home, but she beats you to the punch by pinning you up against the driver’s side door and licking into your mouth immediately.

It’s shocking, but in a good way. In a hot way, your hindbrain supplies eagerly. You think to push her off of you, but when your hands curl around the balls of her shoulders, they go limp a moment later.

You’re feeling tired all the sudden. Why? You didn’t eat that much. She breaks the kiss and sucks at the skin of your neck, biting bruises into reality. You feel something ticklish and realize it’s her breath. 

Laughter.

Can you keep yourself upright? 

You apologize, unthinking, but she’s miles ahead of you. 

It’s alright, she tells you. She figured you for a lightweight anyway. 

You slump further in her arms, and she takes your weight on without issue. She’s strong, you realize. Stronger than you thought. Stronger than it would seem possible. 

Why are you so tired? 

She leans back. Her eyes are so bright. The corners of them are red. Blood red. 

You sink into a dreamless sleep. She hustles you into the backseat, snakes the keys out of your pocket, and steps on the gas.

You’re going back to hers. 

But will you get to leave?


End file.
